Aamuyöllä
by Crina
Summary: Lyhyt oneshot Petuniasta, löytyy myös Vuotiksesta.


A/N: Löytyy vuotiksesta nimimerkilläni Igraine.

Petunia keinutti lasta rintaansa vasten hyräillen hiljaa. Ikkunoiden eteen oli vedetty verhot, mutta heikko kuunkajo kuulsi silti huoneeseen. Siniseksi maalatulla seinällä kello raksutti hiljaa. Petunia katsahti siihen varovaisesti. Puoli kaksi aamuyöllä. Petunia tukahdutti huokauksen ja keskittyi keinuttamaan poikaa tavalla, josta tämä piti kaikkein eniten.

Dudley oli ollut hyvin herkkäuninen vauva, ja vielä nytkin, melkein puolitoistavuotiaana, poika piti Petuniaa ylhäällä tuntikausia joka yö. Petunia ei silti valittanut tai voivotellut, avunpyytämisestä puhumattakaan. Hänen poikansa olisi pieni niin lyhyen aikaa, että hän halusi nauttia nyt, kun vielä kykeni. Vernon ei ymmärtänyt, mitä menetti jäädessään nukkumaan sen sijaan, että olisi tullut hoivaamaan poikaansa vaimonsa kanssa. Vaikka tietysti Petuniaa olisikin arveluttanut antaa Dudley Vernonin hoidettavaksi – hänhän oli sentään vain mies.

Vihdoin Dudley näytti vajonneen kunnolliseen uneen, ja Petunia laski hänet varoen särkeviltä käsivarsiltaan vaaleansiniseksi maalattuun pinnasänkyyn. Hän loi ihailevan silmäyksen poikansa enkelimäisiin kasvoihin, ja silitti toisella kädellään höyhenenkevyesti pojan vaaleaa, jo melko paksua tukkaa. Petunia olisi voinut katsella nukkuvaa pikkuistaan kokonaisen ikuisuuden, mutta hän kaipasi silti kipeästi unta, jotta pystyisi taas nousemaan virkeänä ylös tasan kello kuudelta valmistamaan aamiaista kahdelle elämänsä miehelle ja tarkastelemaan, olivatko rouva Westonin ruusut sittenkin loistavampia kuin hänen omansa. Hän oli kuullut huolestuttavia huhuja, vaikka varmasti ne olivatkin pelkkää potaskaa. Loppujen lopuksi, Petuniahan se kasvatti koko Likusteritien, ellei koko Pikku Whingingin parhaita ruusuja.

Petunia hipsi ulos huoneesta, jättäen oven hivenen raolleen, jotta kuulisi jos Dudley jälleen havahtuisi hereille. Petunian tarkoituksena oli mennä suoraan Vernonin viereen nukkumaan, mutta jostain syystä hän suuntasikin askelensa portaisiin, kohti alakertaa.

Hän pysähtyi hieman epäröiden portaiden alla olevan komeron oven eteen.Vähän aikaa hän vain seisoi siinä, hengittäen hivenen puhdistusaineilta tuoksuvaa ilmaa sisäänsä ja miettien, mitä oikein oli tekemässä, mutta avasi sitten oven ja astui sisälle pölyiseen komeroon kietoen aamutakkiaan paremmin ympärilleen, aivan kuin olisi odottanut lämpötilan viilenevän dramaattisesti.

Komero oli hämärä ja Petunian mielestä melkein anteeksiantamattoman sotkuinen, mutta hän oli päättänyt olla välittämättä viimeksi mainitusta seikasta, niin ahkerasti kuin siivosikin muita huoneita. Hänestä tuntui, että paikan siivoaminen olisi ollut jonkun pyhän säännön rikkomista; sellaisen säännön joka oli estänyt häntä siivoamasta Lilynkin huonetta silloin joskus vuosikausia sitten.

Huoneen yhdessä nurkassa oli pinnasänky. Siellä tuhisi pieni poika, jonka otsassa, useiden mustien hiusten alla, oli ruma, suuri ja ehdottomasti omituisimman muotoinen arpi, jonka Petunia muisti koskaan nähneensä. Oikeastaan Petunia ei edes halunnut katsoa sitä, vaikka jostakin syystä hänen vaaleansinisten silmiensä katse hakeutui siihen aina, kun hän näki pojan.

Siinä missä Dudley oli vaativa, Harry oli varmasti maailman helppohoitoisin lapsi. Hän nukkui yöt heräämättä kertaakaan (vaikka toisaalta, eipä Petunia olisi todennäköisesti kuullutkaan, jos _se_ itki), söi vähän ja siististi, eikä itkenytkään kuin vain harvoin.

Juuri siksi Harryä olisi ollut niin helppo rakastaa. Mutta Petunia tyytyi vain mutristamaan huuliaan inhoavasti ja suuntaamaan kaiken hellyytensä omalle pojalleen ja miehelleen. Ja lisäksi, jostakin syystä Petuniasta tuntui, että jos lapsi oli noin vähäitkuinen ja melkein apaattinen, lapsessa oli silloin oltava jotakin pahasti vialla.

Yksinkertaisimmin sanottuna asia oli kuitenkin niin, että Petunia ei halunnut rakastaa mitään sellaista, jonka suonissa virtasi kummajaisverta, oli sitä sitten kuinka vähän tahansa. Se olisi yksinkertaisesti ollut sietämätöntä. Tuo pikkupoika oli työnnetty hänen hoiviinsa väkisin, eikä Petunia siis alkaisi rakastaa sitä.

Ei, vaikka pojalla olikin Lilyn silmät.


End file.
